exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE TRIBE Wiki
------ ----- Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It include info about groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE and FANTASTICS. EXILE TRIBE is a male project formed in 2011 and it is composed by all musicians associated with the dance group EXILE. ; May 15, 2017 - VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 announced : In May 15, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE a new edition of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION. : The new VBA (full title: EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION5 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamonotachi e~) will be the 5th edition of auditons and it is intended to find vocalists for the newly created group FANTASTICS, which is currently composed by 7 performers. : A primary review of the auditions will start in June 17 in Tokyo. Submissions can also be made in video form on DAM★Tomo. Males with age from 15 to 25 (1992.04.02~2002.04.01; must not have a contract with any agencies; people under 20 years old must have consent from legal guardian) can apply to do the audition. : The previous VBA editions found vocalists such as EXILE TAKAHIRO in 2006, Sandaime J Soul Brothers' Imaichi Ryuuji, Tosaka Hiroomi, and GENERATIONS' Katayose Ryota and Kazuhara Ryuto in 2010, / ' , /E-girls' , E-girls' and in 2011, and THE RAMPAGE's RIKU, Kawamura Kazuma and Yoshino Hokuto in 2013. Link: [https://www.vba5.jp/ VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 website] | [http://www.ldh.co.jp/news/detail.php?lang=jpn&site=EXILE&newsid=0000013234 Announcement and details on LDH website (in Japanese)] ---------- ; January 31, 2017 - New unit FANTASTICS announced : In January 31, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE the new unit FANTASTICS. : The unit have a total of seven performers, five EXPG students coming from the dance team EXILE GENERATIONS: Sawamoto Natsuki, Seguchi Leiya, Naokao Shoya, Hori Natsuki and Kimura Keito, and two EXILE members Sekai and Sato Taiki, which got defined as leaders of the unit. : FANTASTICS will go on a Musha Shugyo tour during February 13, 14 and 20. More information about the unit's future activities will be revealed soon. : EDIT: More dates for the Musha Shugyo were added in March, on the days 4, 10, 12, 14 and 18. Link: Unit announcement | [http://www.ldh.co.jp/eng/news/detail.php?lang=eng&site=EXILE&newsid=0000012600 Information (in English)] ; Albums : TBA ; Singles :EXILE THE SECOND - "ROUTE 66" (September 27, 2017) :EXILE TAKAHIRO - "Eternal Love" (October 4, 2017) :GENERATIONS - "BIG CITY RODEO" (October 25, 2017) :THE RAMPAGE - "100degrees" (November 8, 2017) ; DVD/Blu-rays : CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO WORLD (September 21, 2017) ; Albums ; Singles EXILE TRIBE (3JSB/GENE/Gekidan/RAMPAGE) mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website ; September 21, 2017 CRAZYBOY's first DVD/Blu-ray NEOTOKYO WORLD September 21 2017 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow on sale! ; July 22 - December 17, 2017 (on going) GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2017 "MAD CYCLONE" ; September 16, 2017 - December 17, 2017 Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2017 "UNKNOWN METROPOLIZ" ; October 28, 2017 - February 25, 2018 EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" ; December 1, 2017 - February 4, 2018 THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" Favorite single from GENERATIONS' new album Namida wo Nagasenai Pierrot wa Taiyou mo Tsuki mo nai Sora wo Miageta: Namida PIERROT Taiyou mo Tsuki mo EXILE TRIBE's song "24karats TRIBE OF GOLD" * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E-girls, create it on the E-girls Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse